


Youngest of Hearts

by normalpanchan



Series: Through the Eyes of a Kid [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, cute kid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: Three kids play Phantom Thieves.





	Youngest of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places at a point where The Phantom Thieves are urban legend.

“Panke-kun, we’re here to steal your heart!” a young boy in a makeshift cap and colored-in black mask announced to a small stuffed bunny in front of him.

“You were being mean to the other stuffies and you must pay!” another said also with a similar outfit, a girl with medium brown hair and a colored-in red mask.

“As we are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!” another young boy with a similar outfit, but with a top hat and paper white mask, boasted, making a finger gun gesture.

“Try and steal it, thieves!” a pseudo-deep voice, coming from the top hat kid, said back, representing the bunny. The top hat kid then went to move Panke-kun away and put a bigger stuffed toy in its place, another rabbit. “Raaaarrr, just give up!”

The kid moved back into position. “Never! Skull, attack!” he said, looking at the black masked kid.

“Got it!” Skull got a foamy bat in hand and started attacking the big stuffed rabbit. He returned to his position. “He’s tough!”

“Panther, you try something!” the Top Hat kid commanded, referring to the red masked girl.

“Okay, Joker.” she answered, referring to the top hat kid. Panther put her arms out forward. “Carmen, fire!” She made a explosion noise with her mouth to imitate fire. “Critical hit!”

Panther, Skull, and Joker closed in on the bunny with their “weapons” out. “How could this be!?” the pseudo-voice asked. “I had it all!”

“When you’re a meanie, you don’t.” Joker answered. “Panther, Skull, All-Out Attack!” All three of the thieves charged at the stuffed rabbit, yelling and flailing their weapons against it. “He’s done, guys.” Joker whispered to the group, breaking out of character. They stopped and Joker moved the bigger stuffed toy away to bring back Panke-kun in its place.

“Will you now reform from your evil ways, Panke-kun?” Joker asked to the stuffed bunny.

“I will.”

The thieves cheered in victory. “Let’s open the treasure now, guys!” Panther called. The group then opened the cardboard box and found a robot figure inside.

“Treasure taken! Great work, team!” Joker congratulated his team. They stopped and burst out laughing. The thieves took off their masks, their capes, and put down their weapons, as they stopped playing.

“Goro, that was so much fun!” Fumie, formerly Panther, thanked the boy who playing Joker. “I got to be the MVP this time around.” She looked at the kid who played Skull. “And Kuroda-kun, you’re pretty good for a first timer. It took me a few tries to fit in the Phantom Thieves role.”

“It’s like Featherman, right?” Kuroda replied. “If you watched it, you know how the superhero thing goes. Right, Goro-kun?” Goro was putting the costumes and toys away in the toy box.

“Umm...yeah?” Goro thought a bit more. Stopping bad guys, codenames, masks, super cool powers...Kuroda was not wrong.

“I never watched Featherman. Mommy says it was a boy’s thing.” Fumie sighed.

“Featherman’s for everyone!” Kuroda exclaimed. “You need to watch some episodes!” He turned to Goro as he grabbed Fumie’s hand. “Goro-kun, you know how to work your mom’s TV, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Cool! Let’s watch some episodes before your mom and dad come back! Fumi-chan, you’re gonna love it!” The three kids ran out of Goro’s room and into the main room to watch the show.


End file.
